


Safe (In My Arms)

by Sabulum



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Art, Love, OT3, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Sleepy Catra, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artofkace, just love, lots of love guys they are so wholesome, there will be more Glitra content if I post a third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulum/pseuds/Sabulum
Summary: Adora tugs Catra out of the ball she's curled into, Catra limp and boneless in her arms. She lifts her with one arm under her knees and the other tucked around Catra's shoulders; Catra's arms twine automatically about her neck, tail coiling loose around Adora's waist, and she does not stir.Warmth blossoms in Adora's chest.This is a blessing. Adora has been blessed.— — —Or: Adora carries her girlfriends to bed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 358





	1. Catradora

**Author's Note:**

> [Kace](https://twitter.com/artofkace), who is a phenomenal artist in general, posted the cutest [OT3 art](https://twitter.com/artofkace/status/1233915586381570049?s=20) to Twitter... and I had no choice but to write this.

"Thanks for the report, Augustus. Try to make sure it's not late again, okay?"

"Of course, milady. Farewell."

He's gone before she can tell him not to call her that, really, Augustus, it's fine—not that he would listen, anyway—and Adora shakes her head as the elderly guard captain slinks out of sight. She's still not used to being deferred to by such old soldiers. Or any of them, really. Even as She-Ra, they mostly just treated her as an equal before. Soldiers were practical like that.

But being in a relationship with the Queen of Bright Moon has some weird quirks.

Staring down at Augustus' report, Adora worries at her bottom lip before telling herself, once again, to get over it. This is how Glimmer feels all the time.

That doesn't make it any less awkward.

She makes her way through the Royal Wing to their chambers. It's quiet at this time of night, with the staff all tending to duties in other wings, and the lack of ambient noise set's Adora's teeth on edge. She focuses outside instead, tucking the scroll under her arm. The daytime moon is a sliver of red and violet on the horizon, and a cool breeze comes through the open windows, rustling the curtains with the barest whisper of fabric.

Catra would probably disagree with her about the silence. There's a ton of activity, she'd say, if only Adora had more sensitive ears. Of course, she'd probably phrase it differently. Perhaps with the word "useless."

She smiles as the moon dips lower, the sky starting to alight with stars.

Catra should be home tomorrow. She'll ask her then.

Maybe that's why she feels the quiet so much, Adora thinks. With Catra off quelling an uprising near Half Moon and Glimmer stuck in meetings all day, Adora has had _far_ too much time alone. Even Bow can only distract her for so long.

She heaves a sigh as she unlocks the door to their chambers, tucking the key back in her pocket as she crosses to her cluttered desk. Another hour of going over the guards' reports, and then—

Her eyes, scanning the room by force of habit, stop abruptly on the couch.

"...Catra?"

Sure enough. Tucked into a ball in the corner of the couch, still fully-clothed and with a shock of white bandages on her leg, Catra is home. She looks dead to the world, curled around a pillow with her face shoved fully against it. All Adora can see is the curve of her jaw.

She grins.

"Jeez. You must've booked it, huh?" Adora approaches as quietly as she can, shucking her sword and boots with only the barest creaking of leather. Catra's ears flick once, but her breathing remaining steady. "Shaving a whole day off your trip? That's something _I_ would do."

Closer, Adora can see a few twigs still in her hair from her run through the Whispering Woods. If she didn't even take the time to groom, then she really was in a hurry—and likely also exhausted. Adora winces in sympathy, kneeling beside the couch. She's sure she'll be hearing from Catra's squad later how desperate she was to get away from the Magicats. She probably didn't even debrief them before fleeing.

Adora can relate. She hasn't come to terms with her kin yet, either.

"Don't tell Glimmer, or she'll yell at me for encouraging you. But I'm glad you're back." She whispers it like a secret. "I missed you."

Plucking the twigs out gently, she watches Catra's face for any signs that her touch disturbs her. It does not. Catra nuzzles into the pillow with a hum, unconsciously granting Adora easier access, trusting her touch and her smell, even so close to her face. Trusting the sound of her voice.

Once she's finished, Adora runs her fingers through the mess of snarls that is Catra's mane, taming it as best she can with slow, careful hands.

"Catra?"

The soft rumble of a purr is her only response.

Her lips twitch in amusement. "Catra. You've gotta wake up."

Nothing.

"I mean, I can carry you to bed, but... you're still wearing all your clothes."

Still nothing. Not even a dismissive ear-flick.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The rumbling continues as Adora tugs Catra out of the ball she's curled into, Catra limp and boneless in her arms. Secretly, Adora is grateful not to have to wake her. She lifts her with one arm under her knees and the other tucked around Catra's shoulders; Catra's arms twine automatically about her neck, tail coiling loose around Adora's waist, and she does not stir.

Warmth blossoms in Adora's chest.

This is a blessing. Adora has been blessed.

"One of these days, I'm gonna make _you_ carry _me_ to bed," she says, just for the sake of appearances. Not that anyone is watching. But still.

Catra nuzzles into her neck and continues purring.

Adora debates for a second whether to remove Catra's dirty clothes, but she ultimately decides against it. With a reminder to apologize to the staff, she lays her on their bed, the soil from Catra's feet immediately making a mess of the comforter. A gentle shove gets her to let go, Catra sighing as she turns to bury her face in her over-soft pillow.

She's so dang cute.

"I love you so much." Adora physically cannot stop the words from escaping her.

She has loved Catra for so long. So long that, for half that time, she didn't even know what it was. She had no name for it. Catra was just _part_ of her. But now she has words for this all-encompassing warmth, and she cherishes it so, so deeply.

Stroking Catra's hair back from her face, Adora soaks in the sight of her like it's the only thing giving her strength. Back then, too—even in sleep, Catra would let Adora stroke her hair. Soothe her. If anyone else so much as _walked_ near her while she was sleeping, she'd snap awake with a snarl, pupils slit in fear. But for Adora? For Adora, she'd melt. She'd curl into her, letting Adora carry her to bed, and she'd purr.

Just like this.

Adora swallows past a lump in her throat.

They almost didn't have this again—but here it is now, right in front of her.

"I missed you," she repeats.

At that, Catra finally stirs. She gives a sleepy chirrup, turning to blink one eye open.

"'dora?"

"I'm here." She scratches behind her ears, willing her not to wake. "Go back to sleep."

Catra hums, pressing into her hand. Her eyes start to fall closed, and for a moment Adora thinks she's succeeded, but then she blinks them back open with a visible effort. She reaches up, clumsy in a way that only ever exists when she is unguarded like this, and Adora takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Catra frowns, though; mutters and continues on; traces the claw-marks on Adora's jaw the way she does sometimes, with her fingertips and her eyes and her ears drooped low.

Previously, having someone's hand so close to her cheek would've made Adora flinch. Now she allows it, lips quirked sadly. The gesture has become familiar.

Catra has given her more scars than these, but they _are_ the most striking.

"You...? Bed?" Catra's voice is rough with sleep. "Ta'care of yourself."

Adora pulls her fingers away gently and kisses her on the knuckles. "Soon. I have some things I have to do, first."

Catra's eyes close, a grumpy noise leaving her throat. Adora laughs.

"Go back to sleep. I promise I won't be long."

Catra's mumble sounds like, "promise?"

"Promise."

"'kay."

She yawns, wide and fang-filled. Relaxing back into a semi-boneless state, Catra nuzzles into her ridiculous cloud of a pillow and curls around the spot where Adora usually lays, tail splayed as if to loop around her waist. Her purrs fade back into slow, even breaths.

And—

Adora can just _say_ that, now. Can make a promise, can say that she'll come back, and Catra will just—accept it. Will believe her.

Closing her eyes, Adora takes a moment to collect herself and fights the almost overwhelming urge to join Catra in their enormous bed. She drags herself back to her desk, settling in to work.

And she keeps an eye on the window. Because she promised not to be long.


	2. Glimmadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer sighs and grabs her around the waist, forehead thudding against Adora's back. She leans her full weight against Adora and does not move.
> 
> Adora peers over her shoulder and raises one eyebrow. "You gonna make it all the way to the bedroom?"
> 
> "Nngh."
> 
> "Want me to carry you?"

When Glimmer finally returns, stars have filled the sky outside their window. Adora is just finishing up her weekly analysis (and summary) of the guards' reports (for Glimmer), and she looks up at the turning of a key in the lock. Glimmer is not quiet; she plods inside, slams the door, sighs loudly the moment she sees Adora, and opens her mouth as if to start complaining.

Adora shushes her with a finger raised to her lips.

"Catra's sleeping," she says at Glimmer's confused scowl.

"Oh." Glimmer softens at once, glancing at the door to their bedroom. "She's back already?"

"Yeah." Adora shrugs. "Half Moon. You know."

"Yeah... right."

Frowning at the closed door, Glimmer takes a moment to acknowledge the complexity of Catra's feelings on that subject before sighing and turning away. She removes her outer robe, moving more slowly this time, though the effort makes her wince. There's tension clear in the lines of her back and shoulders.

"Long meeting?" Adora asks, sympathetic. She hasn't seen Glimmer all day.

The scowl returns with a vengeance. " _Frosta_ was being a little twerp and interfering with negotiations again. I was with the ambassador from Colonia _hours_ longer than I needed to be! We finally had to have food brought in, because I was starving. I swear she was trying to wear me down."

Adora raises a finger to her lips again.

Glimmer subsides, but glares pointedly as she kicks her shoes across the room. They thud, very quietly, against the wall.

Adora crosses her arms and does not comment. "What was her reasoning this time?"

"Something about trade routes going through her kingdom. It's been an issue ever since Frostpeak complained of increased foot traffic..."

"Right."

"But also she's a twerp who likes to challenge authority."

"I'm not sure that's true..."

"No. It definitely is."

Glimmer rubs the join of her neck and shoulder, relaxing only a little under Adora's calm scrutiny. She turns away to remove her makeup. The scar on her back is barely visible under the neckline of her dress, pulling each time she moves. It puts her stiffness and badly-disguised wincing in a different context, especially when she reaches back to try and massage it, taking longer than usual to rise from in front of her mirror.

Adora rises instead, replacing Glimmer's hand with her own stronger ones.

Glimmer starts, but then relaxes. "You don't have to—"

"When has that argument ever worked, Glim?"

She pulls back on Glimmer's left shoulder, stretching it out for several long, languid seconds, meeting her gaze in the mirror. Glimmer's eyes flutter closed.

"...Fine. Massage, then bed." She pries her eyes open enough to frown at Adora's desk, littered with paperwork that she stole from the General. "That means you, too, though."

"Oh. Um. Maybe a few more minutes? I just have some things I need to..."

Glimmer's stern look fixes on her.

She shuts her mouth.

"Okay. Massage, then bed."

"I thought so."

"How did those negotations take so long, again?" Adora smiles ruefully, working her thumbs into the meaty part of Glimmer's shoulder-blade, loosening the knots that have formed around scar tissue. "You drive an awfully hard bargain. If I were them, I would've caved right away."

"Well, you're you," Glimmer says like it's obvious. "You're uniquely susceptible to my 'I'm the Queen' voice."

"I suppose that's true."

Glimmer would smirk, except Adora chooses that moment to dig thumbs into the base of her spine. Her mouth falls open around a gasp instead.

There's silence for a while. Glimmer slowly relaxes into her, the mask that she puts on for her kingdom fading now that it's just her and Adora. Still, when Glimmer does not resume talking, Adora prompts; "Tell me more about your day?"

It's the permission that she so clearly needed.

Glimmer goes on to complain about two more of her meetings, about Frosta, about the inherent nepotism of ambassadorial appointments, and to give a scathing indictment of Colonia's public infrastructure. Adora listens patiently, occasionally making sounds of agreement, but she's not really listening. She lets Glimmer talk and focuses on her fingers digging into her back; on kneading until her forearms are sore from exertion, slowly but steadily talking Glimmer's muscles into compliance through the language of sheer brute force.

The combination—much-needed venting while being gently pummeled—turns Glimmer into a puddle.

By the time Adora finishes her massage, she is teetering precariously on the ottoman, the stress of the day catching up with her. Much as she complains about Adora and Catra overworking themselves, she's just as bad.

She has so much to prove.

But not to Adora. Not any more.

Adora helps her rise, steadying her when her legs wobble; stands by for moral support (and as a precaution) when she changes into her gauzy night-gown (she genuinely looks like she might collapse). But when she tries to steer Glimmer to bed, Glimmer just sighs and grabs her around the waist, forehead thudding against Adora's back. She leans her full weight against Adora and does not move.

Adora peers over her shoulder and raises one eyebrow. "You gonna make it all the way to the bedroom?"

"Nngh."

"Want me to carry you?" She smirks.

"Mm."

"I can't tell if that's a 'yes' or a 'no.'"

"N'yeah."

"'Nyeah'?" The smirk softens, becoming a fond smile. "Wanna try that again? You sound like Catra."

Sighing again, Glimmer nuzzles her cheek against Adora's shirt and does not reply.

Adora turns carefully in Glimmer's arms, allowing her time to catch her balance and blink up sleepily before enfolding her in a warm embrace. Glimmer always says Adora radiates heat—Catra does too, for that matter—although of the three of them, _Catra_ is the furnace. Adora usually sleeps in the middle of their bed, though, so it's her that Glimmer complains about when she overheats. That she snuggles into. That she tucks her ice-cold feet beneath with a half-explanation, half-apology of "you're warm."

Now, Glimmer melts into her like Adora is the bed and she intends to fall asleep right there.

Adora laughs, crouching a bit, encouraging Glimmer to wrap her legs around her waist so she can pick her up. Cradling her close with an arm under her thighs, she opens the door to their bedroom with her free hand.

"I carried Catra to bed, too."

It's not meant to sound smug. It does anyway.

"Mhm." Glimmer kisses her on the cheek, soft and sweet. "Duh. S'nice. Feels safe."

For the second time that night, Adora feels blessed.

"You're—so dang cute. I love you."

"Love you, too." Glimmer's gaze shifts sideways to the bed. "Mm... what about her?"

"I love her, too," Adora says, even though she knows that's not what Glimmer meant.

Catra has managed to snuggle her way beneath the comforter, but she has also migrated to the precise center of the bed, dragging half the pillows with her in a makeshift nest.

Yup. Adora's not dealing with that right now. She deposits Glimmer on the edge of the mattress and leaves her to it.

The sound of their tired squabbling provides a nice backdrop while she changes into a lighter sleep shirt, and by the time she turns around, they've worked it out. "Working it out," in this case, meaning "cuddled together in Adora's spot."

Adora rolls her eyes.

"Scoot over," she says, climbing into bed. She shoves Glimmer with her foot. " _I_ did all the hard work of getting you here and this is the thanks I get? You, stealing my spot?"

But Catra is already asleep again, purring into Glimmer's hair, and Glimmer's smirk says that she's not sorry.

"So mean to me," Adora laments.

Glimmer tugs her closer, trying and failing to muffle a giggle. It's the sweetest sound that Adora has ever heard. "Shut up and c'mere."

"But my—"

"You're little spoon tonight." Glimmer rolls her eyes, a hint of her Queen-voice creeping through. "Deal with it. _C'mere_."

Adora huffs. "Fine."

She likes being the middle spoon. She gets to hold and be held at the same time!

Still...

Adora takes a second to swap their pillows—Glimmer's, like Catra's, is way too soft—before obliging.

She won't deny that being pressed back against Glimmer, with Glimmer's deceptively strong arm pulling her closer... well. It's nice. The fact that Glimmer is smaller does nothing to make her feel less powerful, less _protective_ at Adora's back. Catra's tail shifts to curl around them both, and Glimmer gives a content hum, squeezing Adora around the middle, almost like a reassurance.

It's nice. Being cared for.

Maybe she doesn't always have to provide shelter. Maybe she can just accept the safety that others provide.

She falls asleep easily and wakes with the morning light, feeling loved.


End file.
